Bird
by Xinon
Summary: Menyelamatkan seekor burung menurut Mikuo adalah hal yang sepele. Tapi siapa sangka, hal itu akan membuat hidupnya berubah? Bahkan membuatnya bertemu gadis cantik yang berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Yo. Xinon's here! XD_

_Gomen karena bukannya nerusin 'Alice Story' tapi saya malah mayeng-mayeng membuat ff ini (=w=)a_  
_Sebenarnya ini mau aku buat one shot, tapi karena ternyata oh ternyata draftnya saaaangaaat panjang, jadi aku potong jadi beberapa chapter. =w=)v peace!_

_Well, ga usah babibu lagi. Ini dia... JENG JENG!_

* * *

"Hei, Kuo_-nii_. Apa kau percaya dongeng?"

"Ha?" Aku menatap Miku, adik perempuan yang dua tahun lebih muda dariku ini dengan heran.

"Lihat! Tadi Rin dan Len meminjamiku buku ini, dan katanya dongeng-dongeng seperti ini bisa menjadi kenyataan lho!" Ucapnya girang sembari menunjukkan buku-buku dongeng bergambar dengan judul Putri Tidur, Pangeran Katak, Putri Angsa dan Kisah Cinta Levi dan Eren (?).

"Keren ya, Kuo-nii, seandainya aku bisa memiliki kisah cinta seperti para putri di cerita ini. Hm~ Pasti romantis!"

"Kau ini sudah kelas tiga SMP, tapi masih juga percaya pada hal-hal bodoh seperti ini." Aku tertawa mengejek dan menepuk pundaknya. "Dasar BOCAH."

BLETAK!

"Awww!" Miku melempar buku-buku itu ke kepalaku dengan keras.

Miku berdiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Dasar tidak peka!" Ia berteriak dengan suara parau lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarku dengan—BRAK!—menutup pintu sangat keras.

"Haa~ Apa candaanku kelewatan lagi?" Aku mendesah pelan lalu memunguti buku-buku yang tadi dilemparkan Miku yang kini berserakan di sekitarku.

Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and The Beast, kurasa tak buruk juga sih jika membaca buku-buku dongeng seperti ini. Aku merapikan buku-buku itu dan meletakkannya di meja belajarku. Buku-buku yang dibawa Miku ini kurasa sudah cukup berumur, terlihat dari cover dan lembarannya yang sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi kusam, dan memiliki bau khas buku-buku lama. Tadi Miku bilang si kembar yang meminjaminya'kan? Bukan'kah ayah dan ibu mereka tidak mengizinkan mereka meminjamkan buku perpustakaan keluarga mereka sembarangan. Apalagi, semuanya buku lama yang terlihat berharga.

"Ada beberapa judul buku yang tidak kuketahui." Gumamku ketika melihat tiga buku yang terlihat lebih tua dari yang lain dengan judul yang hampir tak terbaca. Ah, ada satu buku yang judul dan isinya masih terbaca dengan jelas.

Aku mengambil buku itu dan tanpa sadar melafalkan judulnya.

"Bird."

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA, ect**

**Story © Xinon**

**Warning : Absurd, OOC, typo(s) everywhere, AU, ect.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Xinon's Present**

**.**

**BIRD**

**.**

_Suatu hari, ketika seekor burung pipit terancam bahaya, datanglah seorang pemuda yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Burung itupun merasa berhutang budi dan terus mengikuti si pemuda. Namun karena tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berterima kasih, burung pipit itu hanya bisa terus mengikuti kemana pemuda itu pergi dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu indah dengan suara merdunya. Selama mengikuti si pemuda, burung pipit melihat banyak kebaikan yang diperbuat pemuda itu dengan tulus kepada banyak orang. Lama-kelamaan, burung pipit jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu dan ingin menjadi manusia._

_Dewi Cinta yang melihat ketulusan burung pipit'pun datang dan akan mengabulkan permintaannya jika burung pipit mau berjanji dan memenuhi syarat yang diajukan Dewi Cinta. Burung pipit setuju dan ia berubah menjadi seorang gadis manusia yang sangat cantik._

_Ia'pun mendatangi rumah pemuda itu dan berbohong dengan mengaku kalau ia tersesat dan membutuhkan tempat tinggal sementara. Karena kebaikan dan rasa kasihan pemuda itu pada gadis yang baru ia temui, si pemuda mengizinkan gadis asing itu untuk tinggal dirumahnya untuk beberapa waktu._

_Waktupun berlalu, pemuda itu mendapat keberkahan berkat kedatangan si gadis. Gadis itu selalu menolong si pemuda ketika ia kesusahan. Perlahan-lahan, si pemuda jatuh cinta pada si gadis. Ia melamar si gadis dan berharap ia akan menerimanya. Sang gadis sangat gembira karena perasaannya berbalas dengan si pemuda baik hati tersebut dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia menerima perasaan si pemuda._

_Tak lama kemudian, disekujur tubuh gadis itu diselubungi oleh sihir. Sepasang kekasih itupun terkejut. Gadis itu teringat akan syarat yang diberikan oleh Dewi Cinta padanya bahwa jika ia ingin tetap berada disisi si pemuda dengan sosok manusia, ia tidak boleh menyatakan perasaan cintanya kepada pemuda itu, ataupun menerima perasaan cinta pemuda itu, jika ia melakukannya, maka ia akan lenyap._

_Sambil menangis, ia mengatakan kebenaran mengenai dirinya pada si pemuda. Pemuda itu terkejut mengetahui bahwa gadis yang ia cintai adalah seekor burung pipit yang dulu ia tolong. Pemuda itu memeluk si gadis dan mengatakan akan menerimanya apa adanya, asalkan gadis itu tetap bersamanya. Sayangnya, setelah itu sosok gadis yang ada di pelukan sang pemuda menghilang._

_Mungkin untuk selamanya..._

* * *

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan pada burung itu?!"

"Uwah! Ayo lari!"

Seorang pemuda SMA berambut _teal_—Mikuo Hatsune—memergoki sekelompok anak kecil yang menjahili seekor burung kakatua. Karena kaget anak-anak itu segera pergi dari taman terpencil itu dengan meninggalkan burung kakatua itu dengan keadaan sekarat dan penuh luka.

Ia mengangkat burung kakatua yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu dengan hati-hati. Membawanya keluar dari taman, pulang kerumah yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Lho? Kuo _nii_? Kenapa kau membawa bangkai burung?" Tanya gadis yang lebih muda dari Mikuo—Miku Hatsune, adiknya—dari dapur.

"Burung ini masih hidup kok. Miku, cepat ambilkan P3K, dan bantu aku mengobatinya!" Perintah Mikuo dari lantai dua rumahnya, yang segera direspon Miku.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang dia terlihat lebih baik'kan?"

"Um. Kuharap dia juga segera sembuh, dan bisa terbang bebas lagi ya, Kuo_-nii_."

Sehabis mengobati luka kakatua itu serta memberi makan dan minum, dua kakak adik itu menggantungkan sangkar tua yang di dalamnya berisi kakatua putih yang Mikuo tolong tadi di beranda kamar Mikuo. Mereka berdua tersenyum memandang kakatua itu.

"Kuo-_nii_ mendapat sangkarnya dari mana?"

"Eh?Aku mendapatkannya di gudang. Sepertinya ini milik _otou-san_ dulu."

"Oh." Miku mengangguk mengerti. "Eh, Kuo_-nii_, kalau mau memeliharanya berarti akan memberi nama burung ini kan?"

"Benar juga. Walaupun kita hanya akan memeliharanya sampai dia bisa terbang kembali, tetapi jika kita memberinya nama itu akan memudahkan kita."

"Kalau begitu, nama apa yang akan kau berikan?"

"**Seiyu**."

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Sore ini kami akan melepaskan Seiyu, ia sudah benar-benar sembuh dan bisa terbang kembali. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Miku dan dua temannya, Rin dan Len yang selalu membantuku merawat Seiyu. Sedih rasanya melepas sesuatu yang sudah bersama selama seminggu. Apalagi karena aku sudah memberinya nama, aku jadi menganggapnya seperti seorang manusia.

"Haah... Semenjak kau tinggal di rumah, entah kenapa otou-san dan okaa-san tidak pernah bertengkar lagi. Semua jadi seperti sedia kala. Tapi, jika kau pergi, apa yang akan terjadi...?" Aku menatap Seiyu yang hinggap di tanganku dengan sedih.

Dari dulu, karena _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ sibuk, mereka jarang sekali bersama-sama, tapi walaupun begitu mereka selalu meluangkan waktu sarapan bersama kami. Karena itulah walaupun jarang bertemu, keluarga kami tetap bahagia. Sayangnya, tahun lalu,_ okaa-san_ memergoki _otou-san_ bermesraan dengan sekertarisnya dikantor. Setelah itu terjadi percekcokan panjang dan keluarga kami tak lagi seperti dulu. _Otou-san_ terus bekerja, bahkan jarang pulang, dan jika pulang _otou-san_ hanya akan membuat _okaa-san_ bersedih dan tak jarang melampiaskan kemarahannya pada _okaa-san_, atau aku dan Miku. Sementara _okaa-san_ sejak saat itu berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan memutuskan menjadi ibu rumah tangga._ Okaa-san_ yang kutahu adalah wanita yang tegas, ceria, dan tegar, sayangnya sekarang itu hanya masa lalu, semenjak saat itu, _okaa-san_ lebih sering mengurung diri di dalam kamar, menangis dan menjadi lebih tertutup, bahkan kepada kami, anaknya.  
Anehnya setelah kedatangan Seiyu—lebih tepatnya setelah kedua orangtuaku tahu aku memelihara hewan—hubungan keluarga kami mulai membaik. _Otou-san_ mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk membantuku merawat Seiyu, dan bersama-sama dengan _okaa-san_ lagi. Sementara okaa-san berhenti bersedih dan bersikap seperti ibu pada umumnya.

Jika semua itu terjadi karena keajaiban yang dibawa oleh kakatua ini. Bagaimana jika kakatua ini kulepaskan? Apa itu berarti aku juga melepaskan kebahagiaan ini? Apa jika Seiyu bebas, otou-san dan okaa-san akan bertengkar kembali? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi...

"...Biarkanlah kebahagiaan ini ada selamanya, Seiyu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian Miku datang bersama Len dan Rin. Mereka mengajakku membawa Seiyu ke taman kecil yang ada di dekat hutan di pinggir kota. Tempatnya sedikit jauh dan memakan waktu lima belas menit sewaktu kami menaiki kereta. Pukul 04.50—lebih tepatnya satu jam kemudian—kami tiba di taman itu.

Aku membuka sangkar dan mengeluarkan Seiyu. Dengan riang Seiyu hinggap di tanganku.

"Pada akhirnya Seiyu tetap tidak berbicara, ya."

"Dia kan bukan kakatua normal, Rin. Dia itu special, karena walau tak bisa berbicara dia seolah-olah memberi keajaiban pada kita."

"Benar-benar. Sejak Seiyu datang, aku jadi bisa mendekati Kaito-_kun_ dengan mudah tanpa dihalangi para fangirl-nya."

"Eh? Miku_-chan_ masih menyukai _BaKaito_?!"

"Sssstt! Ini saat menyedihkan tahu! Kenapa kalian tidak bisa diam sebentar?!" Geramku sembari men-_death glare_ anak-anak bodoh di sampingku.

"Huwaa! Maaf boss _negi_!" Ucap ketiganya bersamaan.

"Apanya yang 'boss _negi_'?" aku mendesah lalu kembali memandang Seiyu. "Nah, sekarang saatnya kita melepaskanmu, Seiyu."

Kami tersenyum memandang Seiyu. Seolah mengerti apa maksud kami, Seiyu mengepakkan sayapnya perlahan dan terbang menjauh.

"OK. Minna! Seiyu sudah pergi. Sekarang waktunya pulang. Ah! Kuo-_nii_ kau bilang mau mentraktir kami di _WC'Donald_ kan?"

"Traktir?!" Rin dan Len menyahut lalu menatapku dengan mata berbinar.

Aku mengiyakan perkataan mereka, lalu mengajak mereka pergi dari taman kecil ini. Baru beberapa langkah aku keluar dari taman, aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"_Mikuo-kun, apa keinginanmu?"_

Aku segera menengok kebelakang, aku mendengar suara seseorang yang berbisik lembut di telingaku. Namun, kudapati tak ada seorangpun di sana.

"...Keinginanku...?"

Aku terdiam memandang hutan tempat Seiyu terbang tadi. Entah kenapa seolah-olah ada semacam pancaran sihir yang keluar dari hutan itu dan menghipnotisku.

"..."

"Kuo-_nii_?" Miku menepuk pundakku, membuatku tersadar.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Mikuo-_san_?" Tanya si kembar bersamaan dengan wajah khawatir.

"_Daijoubu_." Aku tersenyum tipis lalu merangkul ketiganya dan membawa mereka pergi.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mentari bersinar cerah, cahayanya merambat masuk melalui celah tirai jendela yang tertutup. Seorang pemuda berambut teal masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya sembari memeluk erat gadis berambut panjang yang ada disampingnya.

PIP. PIP. PIP.

Jam weker yang berada di meja di samping tempat tidur si pemuda berdering sangat keras. Pemuda itu berdecak kesal, mematikan jam wekernya dengan kasar, lalu berencana kembali tidur sebelum menyadari suatu hal janggal pagi ini.

"Um? Kenapa gulingku jadi selembut ini?" Gumamnya sembari meraba 'sesuatu' yang ia peluk sedari tadi.

Ia mengusap matanya beberapa kali, lalu mengerjap sebelum beberapa detik kemudian terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan histeris.

**"GYAAAA!"**

Mikuo Hatsune. Kelas 2 _Crypton Gakuen_. 17 tahun. Untuk pertama kalinya. Mengetahui bahwa ia sudah memeluk, ah bukan, yang benar tidur dengan seorang cewek cantik di kamarnya!

"Si-Siapa kau?!" Jeritnya histeris lagi.

Gadis itu terbangun, lalu membenarkan posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"_Ohayou_, Mikuo-kun." Jawab gadis itu dengan lembut lalu mengecup pipi Mikuo yang duduk di lantai dengan santainya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pipi Mikuo memerah, sementara tingkahnya semakin gelagapan.

"Tentu saja, melakukan 'ciuman selamat pagi'." Jawab gadis itu dengan tawa ringan, seolah-olah hal yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang 'biasa'.

"T-tapi—! Ah sudahlah, yang penting siapa kau?!"

"Aku?" Tanya gadis itu kembali dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

"_Watashi wa_ Seiyu _desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~_" Jawabnya sambil membuat tanda _piece_ dengan dua tangannya.

**To be continued**

* * *

Sepertinya saya memotongnya dibagian yang kurang pas, terus juga ada beberapa bagian yang absurd karena setelah saya ketik belum sempat saya benarkan karena sibuk menyiapkan natal. (=w=)a

Well, saya harap chapter pertama sebagai hadiah natal saya ini bisa membuat kalian senang, dan bersedia membaca chapter selanjutnya. XD

Yosh. Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan 'jejak'. Jangan lupa read and review! Karena review kalian membantu saya hidup, eh, maksudnya membantu saya berkembang menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Jaa~


	2. Chapter 2

"_Watashi wa_ Seiyu _desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~_" Jawabnya sambil membuat tanda _piece_ dengan dua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau malah mengatakannya dengan dengan ekspresi seperti itu?!" Mikuo meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Eh? Tapi kau yang memintaku mengatakan namaku'kan Mikuo-_kun_. Apa aku salah?" Gadis bernama Seiyu itu memanyunkan bibirnya dan memasang ekspresi kecewa.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku adalah pertanyaan 'siapa kau' secara spesifik."

"Spe...si..sik?"

"Yang benar spe-si-fik." Ulang Mikuo dengan kesal. "Maksudnya spesifik itu namamu, dari mana kau berasal, kenapa kau bisa masuk kedalam kamarku, dan apa alasan kau berada disini." Jelas Mikuo.

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Aku datang untuk menemui Mikuo-_kun_ tersayang~"

"Haah~" Mikuo memegang dahinya yang berkerut dan menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya siapa gadis ini? Dan kenapa namanya bisa sama dengan 'Seiyu'...?

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA, ect**

**Story © Xinon**

**Warning : Absurd, OOC, typo(s) everywhere, AU, ect.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Xinon's Present**

**.**

**BIRD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pemuda itu menolong burung yang terluka dan merawatnya. Burung itupun mengetahui seberapa baik pemuda itu, dan seberapa menyedihkannya 'dunia palsu' yang dibuat oleh si pemuda.  
Tak lama kemudian burung itu sembuh dan dilepaskan kembali oleh pemuda itu. Burung kecil yang menemani pemuda itu bersedih karena ia harus berpisah dengan penolongnya. Bersedih karena ia tak bisa bersama dengan pemuda yang kini ia cintai.  
Dewi Cinta yang mengetahui seberapa besar cinta burung kecil pada sang pemuda datang dan menawarkan suatu perjanjian.  
Burung kecilpun berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik dan menemui pemuda itu. Ia berjanji bahwa ia akan membuat pemuda itu bahagia._

Mikuo menatap gadis di depannya dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan curiga.

"Jangan menatap Seiyu-chan seperti serigala kelaparan, Kuo_-nii_." Ejek Miku seraya menyenggol Mikuo dengan sikunya.

"Siapa juga yang menatapnya seperti itu." Mikuo memalingkan mukanya dengan kesal.

"Berhenti menggoda kakakmu, Miku. Dan Mikuo, sebelum semakin terpesona pada Seiyu lebih baik okaa-san segera memperkenalkannya pada kalian."

"Dia Seiyu Kirishima. Selama ini keluarganya tinggal di London, mereka adalah teman _okaa-san_ sewaktu SMA. Sayangnya beberapa minggu lalu kedua orangtuanya menghilang dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya sampai saat ini. Jadi, _okaa-san_ memutuskan untuk merawat Seiyu sampai kedua orangtuanya ditemukan."

"Jadi, mohon bantuannya untuk waktu yang saaaangaaat lama ya, Miku-_chan_, Mikuo_-kun_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_~" Seiyu membungkuk sopan sembari tersenyum.

"_Yoroshiku_, Seiyu-_chii_." Miku membalas Seiyu dengan ramah dan mengajak Seiyu berjabat tangan.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sementara itu, bukannya ikut mengakrabkan diri dengan Seiyu, Mikuo malah pergi menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Kuo-_nii_, ada apa?" Tanya Miku heran.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu Mikuo berhenti, tetapi tetap memunggungi Miku dan yang lainnya. "Aku berangkat sekarang." Ucapnya lalu membuka pintu."Ah, Miku jika kau sudah dekat dengannya, jangan biarkan dia mendekatiku. Atau kau akan kuhukum" Mikuo menoleh sebentar untuk menatap tajam Miku, lalu menutup pintunya dan pergi ke sekolah.

"Dasar _Ice Prince_!" Miku mendengus melihat tingkah kakaknya yang dingin pada Seiyu. Lalu kembali bercakap-cakap dengan gadis itu bersama ibunya.

**ooOOooOOoo**

Hujan turun begitu deras. Suaranya beriringan dengan bel pulang yang berbunyi. Para murid _Crypton Academy_ mulai berhamburan keluar halaman sekolah. Warna-warni payungpun terlihat mewarnai cuaca tak bersahabat sore ini.

Pemuda berambut _teal_ itu mendengus kesal mendengarkan suara ribut dari para gadis yang mengerubunginya seperti semut mengerubungi makanan manis. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa para gadis ini selalu ada waktu untuk mengganggunya? Padahal selama ini ia selalu bersikap cuek, bahkan dingin pada mereka, tapi tetap saja para gadis itu selalu menempel dan tak mau mendengarkan perkataannya. Sungguh egois, pikirnya.

Berusaha bersikap biasa, mengabaikan para gadis disampingnya, ia mengambil sepatu kets warna biru tua miliknya di loker, memakainya dan berjalan ke tempat penitipan payung yang berada tak jauh dari lokernya.

"Hilang lagi." Gumamnya datar, tanpa ekspresi terkejut sama sekali.

Jujur saja, kejadian ini bukanlah yang pertama kali terjadi padanya. Jika dihitung sejak ia masuk SMA, ini adalah ke 10 kalinya payung miliknya hilang. Selain itu, bukan hanya payung, tapi penghapus atau barang-barangnya yang lain yang terkadang tak sengaja ia tinggalkan di kelas selalu menghilang. Hal yang lebih mengherankan lagi adalah setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut oleh Mikuo, ternyata yang mengambil barang miliknya itu _fansgirl_-nya. _Well_, tidak aneh sih jika hal ini terjadi pada Mikuo karena ia adalah siswa laki-laki terpopuler di _Crypton Academy_ yang menyandang berbagai predikat yang bisa dikatakan 'mengagumkan'. Terutama dengan sifatnya yang cuek, suka menyendiri dan dingin pada orang lain, membuatnya mendapat julukan Ice Prince dan semakin digilai para siswi di _Crypton Academy_. Tentu saja dengan itu semua—yang pasti disadari oleh Mikuo—ia bisa menebak kejadian ini pasti juga ulah dari salah satu _fansgirl_-nya.

Mikuo hanya mendesah pelan mendapati payungnya yang menghilang, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung sekolah dengan cepat—tentunya disusul beberapa anak gadis yang mengikutinya dibelakang dengan berbagai teriakan histeris dan tawaran sepayung berdua yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Mikuo.

Tepat sebelum sepatu ketsnya menyentuh tanah yang basah Mikuo merasakan tarikan kecil di lengan kemejanya. Secara refleks ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berada dibelakangnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Mikuo berbalik dan memandang gadis berambut panjang itu dengan serius.

"...Apa?" Tanya Mikuo. Ada sedikit nada tinggi dan kesan dingin pada perkataannya. Tentu saja, hal itu disadari oleh gadis itu. Ia segera melepaskan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi masih menempel pada lengan baju Mikuo.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" Dengan rasa percaya diri ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang diajukan oleh siswi-siswi lainnya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa dengan apa yang ia punya—kecantikan, kepintaran, dan sebangsanya—Mikuo tidak akan menolak ajakannya.

"Apa kau bodoh, Megurine-_san_?" Mikuo menatap gadis itu dengan dingin. Dan, tentu saja pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan dengan dingin itu membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya terkejut, terutama gadis berambut merah muda itu—Luka Megurine.

"A-apa maksud Mikuo-_kun_?" Luka tetap memasang senyum ramah walaupun badannya bergetar ketakutan.

"Mana mungkin aku pulang bersama seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak aku kenal." Mikuo mendesah.

"Tapi kau tahu namaku." Jawab Luka dengan nada meninggi. "Itu berarti kau mengenalku kan, Mikuo-_kun_."

Mikuo mengambil handphone di sakunya, mengabaikan Luka. Ia membaca pesan masuk dari adiknya, Miku.

_**From : Miku ( miku_neginegi )  
Subject : Seiyu-chan  
Kuo-nii sudah pulang? Karena khawatir Kuo-nii akan kehujanan Seiyu-chan datang ke sekolahmu dan membawakanmu payung.  
Awas kalau Kuo-nii mengabaikannya lagi! o(A)o**_

'_Lagi-lagi bocah tak jelas itu bertidak seenaknya...' _Mikuo memijit kepalanya perlahan, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke gerbang sekolah. Ia menemukan sosok gadis yang ia cari tengah berdiri disana.

Mikuo segera mengambil ancang-ancang lari menghampiri gadis itu, namun Luka mencegahnya. Dengan kasar Mikuo menampik tangan Luka. "Hentikan."

"Sudah kukatakan tadi. Aku tak akan pulang bersama orang asing."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mikuo's POV**

Aku segera berlari menerobos hujan. Kuhampiri gadis berbandana telinga kucing yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia yang dengan cepat menyadariku yang menghampirinya, memanggil-manggil namaku dengan nada khawatir.

Dalam sekejap aku telah berhenti di depannya. Kini terlihat jelas sosok gadis yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan 'Seiyu'. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanyaku mendapati sosoknya yang basah kehujanan.

Tapi bukannya mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, ia malah mengkhawatirkanku dan balik menanyaiku dengan cemas.

"Tadinya aku berniat menjemputmu dengan membawakan payung agar kau tak kehujanan. Tapi tadi dijalan ada nenek yang lebih membutuhkannya jadi aku..." Ia berhenti seakan nafasnya tercekat. "Maaf." Lanjutnya lirih, namun masih terdengar diantara suara hujan.

Menyebalkan. Dengan alasan seperti itu, bagaimana caraku memarahimu?

"Bodoh." Aku menghela nafas. "Kalau tahu seperti ini seharusnya kau tak perlu menjemputku. Ah, bukan. Sejak awal kau tak perlu menjemputku dan berbuat seolah-olah mengkhawatirkanku."

Akh. Kenapa aku malah menambahkan kata-kata kasar di kalimatku?! Kalau begini aku yakin dia pasti akan—

"Ta-tapi aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, Mikuo-_kun_..." Jawabnya dengan suara bergetar. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari ujung matanya dan berbaur bersama air hujan membasahi pipinya.

—menangis.

Aku langsung gelagapan melihatnya mulai terisak lebih keras. Murid-murid disekeliling kami mulai bebisik tidak jelas dengan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada kami—sebenarnya lebih tertuju padaku.

"...Huft. Dasar gadis yang merepotkan." Kukeluarkan jaket hoodie hitam serta topi yang senada dari dalam tas dan dengan paksa kupakaikan padanya.

"Ayo pulang, gadis cengeng. Jangan sampai kau merepotkanku dan Miku gara-gara sakit, ya."

Kutepuk pelan kepalanya lalu menggandengnya pulang.

Tangannya sedikit gemetar dan terasa sangat dingin. Kurasa dia sudah menungguku cukup lama mengingat ini sudah hampir satu jam sejak hujan berhenti.

Mungkin, aku harus minta maafnya karena sudah berkata kasar.

**ooOOooOOoo**

**Normal POV**

"Kalian tidak apa-apa, Kuo-_nii_, Seiyu-_chan_?" Miku membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir coklat panas dan sekotak biskuit ke dalam ruang keluarga.

Ini sudah 10 menit berlalu sejak Mikuo dan Seiyu pulang. Begitu sampai dirumah, Miku sebenarnya sangat terkejut karena bukannya melihat kakaknya dan Seiyu bermesraan tapi malah melihat penampilan mereka yang kusut dan basah. Untung saja dengan sigap Miku langsung menyuruh mereka ganti baju dan menghangatkan diri agar mereka tidak flu. Miku benar-benar bisa diandalkan.

Setelah berganti baju, Seiyu dan Mikuo duduk bersama di ruang keluarga. Seiyu terlihat menggigil kedinginan didalam selimut wol, sementara Mikuo yang duduk disebelahnya malah terlihat biasa saja dan bersantai-santai menonton siaran berita di TV. Miku meletakkan isi nampan ke meja yang ada di depan Mikuo dan Seiyu. Dengan cepat Seiyu mengambil cangkir putih yang berisi coklat panas didepannya dan meminumnya perlahan-lahan.

"Daripada menanyakan itu lebih baik kau siapkan air hangat untuk bocah ini. Lihat," Mikuo memandang Seiyu sekilas. "keadaannya terlihat mengenaskan seperti seekor burung yang sendirian di tengah hujan."

"Eh?" Seiyu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget. "A-apa maksudmu 'burung yang sendirian di tengah hujan'?! A-aku manusia, _baka_ Mikuo-_kun_!"

"Dasar bodoh. Itu hanya perumpamaan. Kalau kau tersinggung, kujelaskan, aku tak bermaksud mengataimu burung atau apalah itu. Jadi diamlah." Mikuo menjitak kepala Seiyu pelan lalu kembali menonton TV.

Seiyu memanyunkan bibirnya dan terlihat kesal. Entah kenapa sepertinya ia sangat tersinggung dengan perkataan Mikuo tadi, tapi gadis itu kembali diam dan melanjutkan menyeruput coklatnya karena merasa tak perlu membalas ucapan Mikuo lagi. Miku melihat Seiyu dan Mikuo yang mulai akrab hanya tersenyum lalu dalam diam meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi dan menyiapkan air panas untuk keduanya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka sendiri tanpa bicara dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Mikuo-_kun_." Panggil Seiyu dengan suara lirih setelah terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama itu.

Mikuo memalingkan mukanya, menatap Seiyu dengan wajah 'ada apa'. Seiyu meletakkan cangkir yang isinya tinggal separuh di meja lalu menjadikan paha Mikuo sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Sempat tersirat di pikiran Mikuo untuk menendang gadis yang ada didepannya dengan keras karena sudah berani menjadikan pahanya sebagai sandaran kepala padahal mereka baru bertemu hari ini. Tapi melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang sedih, Mikuo memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan Seiyu yang sepertinya akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Maaf. Gara-gara aku, ka jadi ikut kehujanan. Tapi, seandainya aku tidak menyerahkan payung itu pada nenek, mungkin adik bayi yang digendong nenek itu akan bertambah parah demamnya." Jelas Seiyu, suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. "Dan jika itu terjadi aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

Seiyu mulai mengatakan alasannya dan meminta maaf pada Mikuo berulang kali, Mikuo hanya mendengarkannya dan mengatakan "Ya, aku tahu." Pada Seiyu disetiap gadis itu berhenti berbicara.

"Berhentilah menyesali hal kecil seperti ini. Aku tak apa. Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena kehujanan selama 30 menit dijalan." Mikuo sedikit mempertajam kalimat terakhirnya. Membuat Seiyu sedikit tersentak lalu memanyunkan bibirnya kembali.

Dengan cepat Seiyu duduk bersimpuh menghadap Mikuo. "Kau selalu begitu! Selalu berkata 'aku tak apa', 'jangan khawatir', 'ini Cuma hal sepele' atau 'kau berlebihan' saat ada orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu!" Gadis itu menarik kerah kemeja hitam Mikuo dan membentak pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikannya?! Padaku, pada Lenny dan Rinny, bahkan pada Miku! Kenapa kau..."

Gadis itu menatap mata Mikuo lekat-lekat. "... tak mau jujur pada dirimu sendiri?"

Mikuo memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke kejadian tadi sore. Entah kenapa, gadis bernama Seiyu yang baru ia temui pagi ini. Gadis yang ekspresinya meluap-luap dan terlihat rapuh. Gadis yang tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Kenapa? Kenapa gadis itu memandangnya dan bersikap seolah-olah ia sangat mengenal Mikuo? Kenapa gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk jujur?

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu seolah-olah aku menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Kedua tangannya meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Ditengah lamunannya, Mikuo mendengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu kamarnya disusul Miku yang masuk ke dalam kamar mengenakan piyama putih bermotif daun bawang serta membawa telepon nirkabel ditangannya.

"Kuo_-nii_. _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ pergi keluar kota selama sebulan untuk berlibur. Mereka memintamu mewakili mereka menjagaku dan Seiyu."

"Hah? Kau tidak salah? Sampai kemarin mereka masih bertengkar hebat'kan? Mana mungkin tiba-tiba mereka mau melakukan hal mesra seperti berlibur? Mereka kerasukan ya?" Mikuo memandang Miku dengan heran.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak yakin. Yang jelas, sejak Seiyu-_chan_ tiba tadi pagi, sikap mereka jadi berubah drastis."

"Kurasa..." Miku meletakkan jari telunjuknya didagu dan berpikir. "Ini keajaiban yang dibawa Seiyu-_chan._"

"Seperti keajaiban ketika 'Seiyu' masih berada dirumah kita." Tambahnya mengingat burung yang pernah mereka pelihara beberapa waktu lalu.

". . . . " Mikuo hanya terdiam tak membalas perkataan Miku.

**.**

**.**

Di balkon kamar Seiyu dilantai dua.

"_Seiyu-ku tersayang. Apa kau masih mengingat janji kita?"_ sebuah suara bergema di telinga Seiyu. Suara yang terdengar lembut, namun serius.

Seiyu mengangguk cepat. "Ya. Aku tidak akan mengatakan kebenarannya pada Mikuo-_kun_. Tidak boleh. Karena jika itu terjadi, kesedihan akan datang menghampirinya kembali..."

"_Syukurlah kau masih mengingatnya, burung kecilku. Tapi, apakah kau tidak apa-apa walaupun dia tak mengenalmu? Apakah begini saja cukup?"_

"Um." Seiyu tersenyum. "Sejujurnya ini memang menyakitkan. Tapi, begini saja sudah cukup asalkan aku bisa membuat Mikuo_-kun_ bahagia."

**To be continued**

_Moshi-moshi_! Ano... Apa kalian masih ingat cerita ini? Well, buat yang lupa karena saking lamanya gak Xinon update, **"MAAF!"** *bungkuk180drajat* DX  
Yah, tapi seenggaknya'kan sudah Xinon update, jadi walau lupa, readers semua pasti bakal inget lagi. Hehehe.

Ngomong-ngomong, Xinon mau ngucapin "_Ganbatte_!" buat readers yang rumahnya kebanjiran. Jangan sedih dan harus tetep semangat! *btw, rumah saya di daerah yang tinggi, jadi ga banjir :v

Yosh. Akhir kata, reader yang baik adalah reader yang selalu meninggalkan jejak review di fanfic yang mereka baca. So, don't forget to review! :3

**KEEP CALM AND TATAKAE!**

**~See You in the Next Chapter~**

**XINON**


End file.
